Intruse
by Cinnam
Summary: Une nouvelle arrive à la Colonie. Même une fois revendiquée, personne ne connais son parent divin.
1. prologue

Prologue :

Percy décapita le mannequin. L'entraînement au combat lui faisait tellement de bien ! Lorsqu'il maniait son épée, Turbulence, il ne pensait plus à tout ce qui l'environnait, à ses problèmes quotidiens de demi-dieu. Tout s'effaçait pour ne laisser que le combat. Là son hyperactivité lui était enfin utile. Il fit une courte pause le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de s'élancer vers le second mannequin. Il s'apprêtait à le transpercer d'un coup d'épée dans le ventre quand une lame para son coup et le désarma. La seule personne de la Colonie des Sangs-mêlés à pouvoir le désarmer. Et aussi sa petite amie. Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna.

-Alors comme ça j'ai plus le droit de tuer des mannequins ? plaisanta Percy, avant de croiser le regard aux yeux d'orage de sa petite amie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air soucieuse. Ne me dit pas que Chiron m'a encore convoqué à la Grande Maison ?

\- Quelle perspicacité Cervelle d'Algues ! Quant au pourquoi de la chose, je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit, mais vu l'air de Chiron quand il m'a annoncé qu'on était convoqués, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une simple partie de belote.

\- Ça, ça sent la quête à plein nez...grommela Percy, qui n'avait jamais pu rester plus de six mois à la colonie sans se retrouver avec une quête à faire. Et oui, même pour les trucs idiots du genre aller chercher un pégase perdu dans la forêt, c'était Percy qui s'y collait en priorité.

Ils traversèrent la colonie sans beaucoup parler, réfléchissant plutôt à ce que pouvait bien leur vouloir leur antique centaure cette fois-ci. En chemin, il croisèrent Nico, qui était lui aussi convoqué. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle principale de la Grande Maison, une impression de froid les envahis. Plus que de froid, de désespoir. « Comme dans les Enfers » pensa Percy. Nico fut surpris : oui, il avait déjà ressenti çà, lorsqu'il avait erré dans le monde souterrain après la mort de Bianca. Des souvenirs douloureux revinrent à la surface, mais, comme d'habitude, son visage ne refléta aucune émotion. Monsieur D. n'était pas là l'ambiance sinistre ne devait pas convenir au dieu de la fête. Dans un coin était assis Chiron. Et à ses côtés se tenait une jeune fille semblable à un fantôme. Elle était presque encore une enfant, douze-treize ans environ. Mais lorsque les demi-dieux la virent, ils surent que tout ce désespoir, cette tristesse, cette peur venait d'elle.


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Bonjour chers élèves. dit Chiron, machinalement.

Bonjour. Qu'il y a t'il ? demanda Percy.

Cette jeune fille a été trouvée ce matin par des satyres près de la Colonie. Il semble qu'elle soit une demi-déesse étant donné qu'elle a pu passer la barrière magique, mais elle refuse encore de parler.

Et alors ? (re) demanda Percy. Il y a des tas de sangs-mêlés qui, en arrivant à la Colonie, n'ont pas directement envie de parler de ce qu'ils ont vécu !

Si tu faisait un petit peu travailler ta cervelle d'algues, tu te rendrait compte que cette fille n'est pas une demi-déesse normale ! Ne ressens-tu pas cette sensation de peur et de désespoir qu'elle dégage ?! s'impatienta Annabeth, que les capacités de réflexion de son petit ami exaspéraient régulièrement.

Annabeth a raison...

Pour changer... grommela Percy.

… Nous ne connaissons pas encore le parent divin de la nouvelle arrivée, mais nous pouvons déjà penser à quelques divinités particulières. continua Chiron. C'est pour cela que je t'ai convoqué Nico.

Vous pensez qu'elle puisse être une fille d'Hadès ? demanda Annabeth.

A l'évocation de ce nom, les yeux vitreux de la jeune fille se remplirent d'une lueur d'effroi, qui se répandit dans la pièce, l'espace d'un instant. Les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle. Elle était recroquevillée sur sa chaise, comme si elle attendait de voir quelque chose arriver et qu'elle voulait disparaître.

Je ne saurait pas dire... dit Nico.

Il hésitait. A première vue, cette sang-mêlé avait tout l'air d'une fille de divinité infernale. Mais était-il près à avoir une nouvelle sœur ? Il n'en avait connu que deux, mais elles lui avaient été plus chères que tout. Dans les deux cas, il avait été les chercher aux Enfers, que soit Bianca, en vain ou Hazel, qu'il avait ramenée sans la connaître. Mais celle-ci était différente... _Si c'est une fille d'Hadès._ Cette remarque le fit revenir sur Terre.

Nico, ça va ? Demanda Percy.

Oui oui. répondit-il en rougissant. _Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il rougisse lorsque Percy lui demandait s'il allait bien?! Après tout ce temps,il ne devrait plus réagir comme ça !_ J'étais juste dans mes pensées...

Bon, on l'installe chez les hermès ? demanda Annabeth.

S'ils leur reste une place, oui.

Annabeth fut chargée de l'accompagner jusqu'au bungalow 11. Lorsqu'elles sortirent au soleil, la fille d'Athéna fut presque effrayée de l'état de de celle qu'ils avaient appelée « la nouvelle ». En effet, lorsque cette dernière se trouvait dans la Grande Maison, elle s'était mise dans l'ombre, ce qui avait eu pour effet que les autres n'avaient pas tellement vu son aspect. Elle était d'une maigreur telle que l'on aurait presque pu compter ses os. Elle portait de nombreuses cicatrices, certaines anciennes, d'autres moins, et la lumière semblait même traverser son corps. Elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt déchiré et un vieux jean trop grand. Lorsqu'elles traversèrent la Colonie, Annabeth sentit les regards des autres se poser sur elle et la nouvelle. Elle avait l'air d'accompagner un zombie.


	3. petit mot aux gentils gens qui me lisent

Coucou tout le monde ! Comme je suis un peu nouvelle sur le site, je crois (ou même je suis sûre !) que j'ai posté mes chapitres un peu n'importe comment ! =D Alors je vous en supplie, soyez indulgents ! Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont commentés le chapitre 1, et ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ou dans leurs alertes ( vous voulez que je dise votre nom pour vous faire de la pub?). Je ne pense pas écrire de très longs chapitres (deux pages word max je pense) mais publier assez souvent, car l'inspiration ne me vient que par petits bouts... :( ( en cas de plaintes, s'adresser à mon magnifique et surintelligent cerveau (je vais pas pouvoir mettre mes chaussettes... (on s'en fiche ! C'est l'été!))) Surtout, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les donner, je verrait si ça peut coller avec l'histoire que j'ai dans la tête. Voilà voilà, j'ai plus rien à dire je crois...

Bisous 3


	4. chapitre 2

Coucou ! Alors premièrement, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont écrit des commentaires (et oui, je dis commentaires parce que je suis contre les anglicismes) : « La Sadique », FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife » et « Cassou102 » ; ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris : « luluroller » « selenabruna » et « FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife » (deux fois le nom = deux foisplus de pub !;)) ; et enfin ceux qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs alertes : « Eva31 », « FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife » (Wahou ! Dans toutes les catégories!) et « l'ordinaire ». Merci, ça veut dire que c'est pas encore trop parti en cacahuète.

Deuxièmement, je tenais faire un petit avertissement. (Je sais, c'est au tout début de la fic qu'on fait ce genre de choses normalement, mais j'ai posté mes premiers chapitres un peu à la one-again, ce qui fait que je le fais maintenant.) Je ne sais pas si il y en a qui connaissent les aventures des orphelins Baudelaire, mais c'est un avertissement dans le genre de ceux qui se trouvent en quatrième de couverture que je voudrais faire. En gros, mon perso principal n'est pas particulièrement belle (elle est même plutôt sinistre) et si vous aimez les histoires qui se finissent bien, dans lesquelles les héros n'ont, à la fin, plus de problèmes, bah je suis pas sûre que cette histoire soit votre plus grand coup de cœur... Voilà, j'ai perdu le peu de lecteurs que j'avais... :'(

Quant aux parenthèses à la Schaditzky, ma Less, j'annonce solennellement que je n'oserais jamais plagier une des habitudes de la déesse du latin, qui siège éternellement aux côtés de Chiron sur le Mont Olympe (;P).

Bon, voilà voilà, on va peut être passer à l'histoire parce que si je continue à papoter, mon nombre de lecteurs va passer en négatif... (c'est possible ça?)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent enfin au bungalow d'Hermès. Annabeth toqua à la porte, mais les occupants du bungalow devaient être en train de se disputer à propos d'affaires volées car personne n'entendit. Elle entra donc de sa propre initiative. Dès que la nouvelle mit un pied dans la pièce, tous se turent et se tournèrent vers les deux filles.

« Euh, salut ! dit Annabeth. Il y a une nouvelle à la Colonie et comme elle n'a pas encore été revendiquée, je vous la confie comme d'hab. Par contre, évitez juste de trop la questionner : elle a dut vivre des choses assez dures et elle refuse de parler pour le moment. Mais je pense que je peux vous faire confiance. »

« Franchement, je comprends pas pourquoi tu dis qu'elle a pas été revendiquée. répliqua Cecil, un fils d'Hermès. Pour moi, c'est évident qu'elle est une fille d'Hadès ! Vous ne sentez pas cette aura inquiétante qui se dégage d'elle ?C'est encore plus parlant qu'un hologramme au dessus de la tête ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre, Cecil. Nico sent quelque chose de différent. De toute façon, avec les nouvelles lois, elle devrait être revendiquée au feu de camp. »

« T'inquiète Annabeth, on va la prendre en charge. annonça Connor Alatir. De toute façon, c'est une sang-mêlé, on ne va pas la laisser comme ça ! »

« Tant que c'est pas une fille de Némésis... ajouta son frère, Travis. »

Annabeth se souvint de la dernière fois qu'un demi-dieu non revendiqué avait été confié au bungalow d'Hermès. Il avait tellement peu de sens de l'humour que les Hermès s'étaient amusés à lui sortir toutes leurs meilleures blagues. Ce dont ils s'étaient repentis lorsqu'il s'était avéré que ce demi-dieu était un fils de Némésis, la déesse de la vengeance. Trois mois plus tard, ils trouvaient encore des messages de menaces sous leur paillasson. Mais la fille d'Athéna comptait sur les Hermès pour laisser le temps à la nouvelle de s'intégrer. Elle leur avait précisé qu'elle était un peu sous le choc, ils ferraient attention. Ils n'étaient pas non plus idiots. Elle prit congé du bungalow 11 et alla rejoindre Percy.

« Bon, bah... Bonjour. Je suis Connor, le conseiller en chef du bungalow d'Hermès. se présenta Connor. Et les autres sont mes demi-frères et demi-sœurs, sauf Travis, qui est mon frère à part entière parce que...bah on a la même mère. On va te trouver une petite place dans un coin pour que tu mettes tes affaires. »

La nouvelle s'assit à l'endroit qu'on lui avait désigné comme sien et resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que soit annoncée l'heure du dîner.

§, §'§, §'§, §

La nouvelle était assise à la table des Hermès mais il était évident que ce n'était pas sa place. Malgré les efforts qu'elle semblait faire pour passer inaperçue, tout le monde la regardait du coin de l'œil. Au moment de se lever pour offrir les offrandes aux dieux, Clarisse passa à côté de Nico :

« On dirait que tu as trouvé une concurrente pour le concours du pensionnaire le plus sinistre de la colonie, Mort Junior ! dit elle, l'air moqueur. »

« Si t'espère qu'il va lui faire la guerre pour ça, tu peux retourner dans ton coin, Clarisse ! rétorqua Will Solace, qui était dans le coin. »

Clarisse retourna à sa table, vexée de s'être fait remballée par un fils d'Apollon.

« Eh ! Je peux me défendre tout seul, merci! se fâcha Nico. »

« Je voulais juste éviter que tu l'ensevelisses sous une marée de squelettes ! se justifia le guérisseur. »

Le fils d'Hadès s'apprêtait à lui répondre que c'étaient ses affaires et qu'elle le méritait bien depuis toutes ces années, lorsqu'il vit le sourire en coin de Will, et comprit qu'il le faisait marcher.

«Tu sais que l'ironie n'est pas une des spécialités d'Apollon ?répondit Nico. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus celle d'Hadès ! »

Nico repensa à cette fois, dans l'église au Portugal, où son père lui avait rendu visite. Ils s'étaient tous deux fait la remarque que l'ironie n'était pas tellement leur fort.

« ...d'Hadès aussi, tu penses ? Ouou ! Nico ! Reviens SUR Terre ! le rappela Will. »

« Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ? »

« T'as de la chance que je sois patient... Je parlais de la nouvelle. Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est une fille d'Hadès ? »

« Chiron m'a posé la question tout à l'heure. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une fille d'Hadès. Certes, son aura a quelque chose de sinistre, mais c'est différent. Il n'y a pas cette rancune en elle. C'est plus comme si elle savait que rien de bien ne pouvait lui arriver. C'est comme les esprits qui errent aux Enfers. Quelque chose de terne... Je ne saurais pas trop t'expliquer. »

« Bof, tu sais, moi et la psychologie infernale...C'est pas tellement mon truc ! Bon, je vais te laisser aller manger. »

Le reste du repas se passa dans la même atmosphère de curiosité mêlée à l'inquiétude.

§, §'§, §'§, §

« Elle aurait du être revendiquée au feu de camp ! s'impatienta Piper. »

« Tu oublies qu'elle n'a peut-être pas encore treize ans. lui rappela Rachel. Je comprend que cette fille t'intrigue elle intrigue tout le monde. Mais sérieusement, tu lui donnerais quel âge ? »

« Tu as raison. Désolé de m'être emportée. C'est vrai qu'elle fait jeune. Tu ne sens rien à son sujet ? »

« Je suis juste Oracle, je te rappelle. Ça veut juste dire que des fois j'ai de la fumée verte qui sort de la bouche et je dis des trucs incompréhensibles. Pas que je peux accéder au CV des gens rien qu'en les voyant ! rit la jeune fille rousse. »

« Dommage, soupira la fille d'Aphrodite. Je vais devoir te laisser : Jason arrive dans quelques heures et il faut que j'aide à tout préparer pour son arrivée. »

« Ah ! Qu'est ce qui peut bien l'amener ici ? demanda Rachel, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. »

« Ce n'est même pas ce que tu crois ! rit Piper. Il doit voir Annabeth à propos de l'architecture du temple de Cymopolée ! »

« Quel nom...Bon, bah à plus ! »

« C'est ça ! »

Piper s'élança en courant vers les bungalows. Rachel rentra dans sa grotte. Même si elle avait essayé de le cacher à son amie, elle sentait quelque chose qui clochait chez la nouvelle.

* * *

Voilà voilà! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (j'accepte les critiques) et si vous avez des idées pour la suite de l'histoire, envoyez les moi par pitié, je commence à galérer un peu! *tête toute mignonne que je n'ai pas dans la réalité mais qui passe sur internet*


	5. chapitre 3

Salut! J'ai rédigé ce chapitre sur mon portable, ce qui fait que j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes de frappe.

Je remercie ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui laissent toujours un petit mot gentil à la fin; ça me fait plaisir que ça vous plaise.

Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont donné des idées; grâce à eux, j'ai ( enfin!) trouvé l'inspiration.

Bon, voilà la suite!

Chapitre 3:

Tout le camp s'était préparé à l'arrivée des trois romains. Des banderoles étaient accrochées sur le devant de la Grande Maison et aux colonnes du pavillon-réfectoire. On pouvait y lire: " Beinvenu au romains". Fichue dyslexie de demi-dieux! Les Dionysos s'étaient occupés de l'organisation de la fête et du spectacle du soir; les Apollons avaient répété l'hymne de l'amitié gréco-romaine toute la journée; les Héphaïstos avaient conçu des tas de gadgets surprise; les Hécates avaient prévu un spectacle de magie,... Et une partie de Capture l'étendard aurait lieu dans l'après-midi. Le programme était donc bien chargé!

Lacy était assise sur les marches du bungalow d'Aphrodite et s'ennuyait ferme. Sa mère avait beau rabâcher que l'amour était un sentiment puissant, universel et existant depuis la création du monde, Lacy se sentait quand même assez inutile. Les autres avaient plein de talents, des pouvoirs super cools,... Les enfants de la déesse des colombes quant à eux pouvaient... balancer des pétales de rose, faire des hypothèses sur les futurs couples dans la colonie, être incollables sur toutes les actus people... Rien de très glorieux. Même lors de la guerre contre les Romains, les Aphrodite étaient restés à l'infirmerie pour réconforter les blessés car ils n'étaient pas non plus très doués avec une arme. Bien sûr, il y avait Piper McLean. Cette fille était une exception, une guerrière, et elle contrôlait une magie très puissante. "Heureusement qu'elle est là." pensa Lacy, qui se demandait maintenant comment elle avait fait pour rester aussi longtemps sous l'autorité de Drew sans craquer.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une de ses colocataires qui la poussa sans ménagements pour sortir du bungalow.

" Tu pouvais me demander de me décaler, au lieu de me pousser. lui fit remarquer Lacy."

L'autre lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et ne répondit pas.

La jeune fille lui tira la langue dès qu'elle eu le dos tourné. Les pestes de la bande de Drew considéraient qu'elles étaient supérieures à Lacy à cause du fait que celle-ci aie un appareil dentaire (objet qui, selon leurs principes, donnait à son propriétaire l'impossibilité d'être quelqu'un de populaire). Heureusement qu'elle avait son meilleur ami, Mitchell, qui l'acceptait comme elle était. Ce dernier ayant été réquisitionné pour la préparation de la fête en raison de son bon goût, Lacy était seule. Pour passer le temps, elle décida d'aller se promener. Elle se dirigea à l'opposé du lieu des festivités afin d'être au calme. Il y avait un coin, à l'orée de la forêt, qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elle était presque arrivée quand elle vit quelqu'un assis contre un arbre, sur sa droite. Elle s'approcha, curieuse de voir de qui il s'agissait. L'air, si chargé de l'ambiance de la fête quelques mètres avant, s'alourdissait de tristesse au fur et à mesure que Lacy avançait. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, elle reconnût la jeune fille qui était arrivée la veille. Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'aimes pas toutes ces préparations non plus? demanda-t-elle. Je m'appelle Lacy et je suis une fille d'Aphrodite, ce qui sous-entend que je ne suis pas tellement sportive ou combattante. En fait, mon truc c'est plutôt la lecture de gros bouquins. Mais je ne suis pas non plus une fille d'Aphrodite type parce que j'ai un appareil dentaire et que je ne lis pas la presse people. Tu dis si je te dérange.

La nouvelle la regarda d'un air surpris. Soit elle s'étonnait qu'on lui adresse la parole, soit elle se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait débiter tant de paroles à la fois.

\- Oh! J'avais oublié de préciser que je suis bavarde! rit Lacy. T'es arrivée hier, c'est ça? T'es toute maigre. Tu as du avoir une vie difficile avant d'arriver. Où est-ce que tu vivais? Comment t'appelles-tu? Je suppose que tu ne connais pas ton parent divin. C'est ton père ou ta mère?

Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait pas et gardait son air triste, la pipelette la pris dans ses bras pour essayer de consoler celle qu'elle avait décidé de prendre sous son aile.

\- Tu sais, aucun de nous n'a eu d'enfance normale. Et la plupart des dieux ne se préoccupe pas de ses enfants. Certains oublient même leur existence parfois! Moi, par exemple, ma mère n'en a rien à faire que je sois là ou pas! Bon, je lui en veux pas particulièrement parce que si elle se mettait à se mêler de mes affaires, je me retrouverais en couple avec je-ne-sais-pas-qui! Mais t'en fais pas, ton parent trouvera bien un moment pour te revendiquer. Il faut juste que tu ne comptes pas sur une présence régulière...

Mais la nouvelle n'écoutait plus. Elle plongeait au cœur de ses souvenirs, au plus profond de sa mémoire. Elle fit remonter les plus anciens souvenirs que son cerveau avait pu enregistrer.

-... des pégases et même un hippocampe dans le lac! continuait Lacy, imperturbable dans son bavardage. Je te ferais visiter si tu...

\- Ma mère m'aimait. la coupa l'autre, une lueur triste dans les yeux.


	6. chapitre 4

Salut! Je remercie:

\- AsphodeleSauvage, Cassou102, La Sadique et LittleHello, qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs alertes.

\- Cassou102, LittleHello et Tayaress qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris.

Et bien sûr, je remercie les autres qui continuent à suivre l'histoire!

Voilà la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Pour une fois, Lacy en perdit sa langue. Mais elle la retrouva assez rapidement.

"Comment? Tu sais que sais la première fois que je t'entends parler?"

L'autre se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Alors c'est à ton tour de me raconter ta vie!"

"Ça ne serait pas mieux que je le fasse devant le centaure?" demanda la plus jeune, incertaine.

"Si, bien sûr! Je peux juste connaître ton nom?"

"Je m'appelle Parigoriá."

"Parigoriá... Ça veut dire consolation en grec..."fit remarquer Lacy. "Bon, allons voir Chiron, je suis pressée d'entendre ton histoire (et oui! Une fille d'Aphrodite...)!"

Lacy guida Parigoriá jusqu'à la Grande Maison, où les Romains venaient d'être accueillis. Chiron s'apprêtait à reprendre sa partie de belote quand il entendit une voix l'interpeller. Il essaya de distinguer parmi la foule présente devant le QG de la Colonie qui pouvait l'avoir appelé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la fille d'Aphrodite, qui lui adressait très rarement la parole et se contentait généralement de se fondre dans la masse, accompagnée de la nouvelle pensionnaire!

"Lacy!? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" lui demanda le directeur adjoint de la Colonie.

"Parigoriá est prête à répondre à vos questions sur ce qui lui est arrivé avant qu'elle trouve la Colonie."

"Entrez dans la salle à manger. Nous allons devoir discuter au calme."

Les deux demi-déesses entrèrent à la suite du centaure. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table basse.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu t'appelles Parigoriá?" demanda Chiron. "Plutôt que de procéder à un interrogatoire, je propose que tu nous expliques ce qui t'as amené ici."

"Eh bien, quand je vivais dans les rues de Los Angeles, j'ai rencontré deux garçons qui étaient pourchassés par une créature effrayante. Comme ils s'étaient engagés dans la même rue que moi, je dus fuir moi aussi. Nous nous réfugiâmes dans un tunnel et la bête nous laissa. Les deux garçons semblaient étonnés d'apprendre que j'avais vu le monstre. Le plus petit des deux m'annonça qu'ils allaient en direction de New York, car il avait fait un rêve dans lequel un jeune homme blond lui avait annoncé:

"Tu te dirigeras

Vers New York, tralala.

Avant, tu trouveras

Deux autres enfants comme toi.

Ils seront épatés

Par ma belle beauté

Et mon super talent."

Je décidai de les accompagner. Nous avons traversé tout les États-Unis ensemble. Jusqu'à Chesnut Ridge, près de New York, où... (sa voix se brisa) ... où un hippogriffe nous a attaqué. Enzo et Thomas l'ont retenu, le temps que je parte. Ils ne m'ont jamais rejointe. J'ai continué seule et je suis arrivée hier."

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité ici." la rassura Lacy.

"Un fils d'Apollon..." devina Chiron. "Ils sont tous les deux morts? Je suppose qu'on t'a expliqué pour les dieux et la mythologie?" demanda le centaure

Elle acquiesça doublement.

"Ton parent mortel est-il ton père ou ta mère?" continua-t-il.

"Je n'en sais rien; j'ai grandis orpheline."

"Et quel âge as tu?"

"J'aurais 13 ans ce soir,à 22 heures 30."

"Alors la question de ton parent divin ne devrait pas se poser très longtemps!" s'exclama la fille d'Aphrodite.

Après encore quelques blablas, Chiron les laissa partir. Un garçon assez élégant et légèrement plus âgé que Lacy les attendait.

"Salut Lacy! Qu'est-ce que..."commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la vue de Parigoriá.

"Salut Mitchell! Je te présente une nouvelle amie: Parigoriá. Parigoriá, je te présente mon meilleur ami et demi-frère: Mitchell."

"Enchanté!" répondit Mitchell en lui serrant la main. "Wow! T'as la main froide! Tu serais pas la fille d'une divinité infernale par hasard?"

"Euh, je ne sais pas trop...C'est ce que les gens ont l'air de penser..." répondit-elle, embarrassée.

« Eh! Fais attention Mitchell! Tu vois bien que tu la mets mal à l'aise! » le réprimanda Lacy. « Tu parles d'un fils d'Aphrodite ! » ajouta-t-elle en riant, sachant parfaitement qu 'elle était aussi douée avec les garçons que son ami avec les filles.

« Ça va être l'heure de manger. On y va ? » proposa le jeune homme.

« Déjà ! Le temps est passé super vite ce matin! Allons-y, il va y avoir du spectacle aujourd'hui! » s'enthousiasma la pipelette.

Les trois Sang-Mêlés se dirigèrent vers le pavillon-réfectoire. Les deux enfants de la déesse des petits cœurs roses se séparèrent de la plus jeune pour rejoindre leurs frères et sœurs tandis que celle-ci allait à la table des Hermès. Avant de commencer le repas, Chiron fit un discours sur la tolérance entre les peuples que personne n'écouta (en même temps, ça faisait une trentaine de fois qu'il le leur ressortait). Ensuite, ce fut au tour des Apollon de chanter l'hymne qu'ils avaient composé en coopération avec les Apollon romains. À la fin, chacun alla porter un sacrifice aux dieux et put enfin manger. Après un petit temps de digestion, on fit la partie de Capture l'étendard. Une fois la nuit tombée, tout le monde se rassembla dans le théâtre de plein air pour la pièce des Dionysos, suivie des tours de magie des Hécate. Mais chez les demi-dieux, pas de trucages minables de mortels : lorsque quelqu'un disparaissait, c'était pour de vrai ! Lacy et Mitchell s'étaient assis à côté de Parigoriá, ce qui avait surpris plus d'un. C'est vrai que la nouvelle semblait être une intruse parmi tous ces ados respirant la joie de vivre.

« Mitchell ! » appela Lacy en chuchotant. « Il est quelle heure ? »

« L'heure de t'acheter une montre ! » répondit-il en riant.

« Haha ! Très drôle, mais la boutique de la Colonie doit être fermée à cette heure-là ! »

« Bon, 22 heures 29 minutes et 17 secondes. »

« Merci ! 20, 21, 22, 23, 24,... » commença-t-elle à compter.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda son demi-frère.

« Chut ! À 22h30, Parigoriá aura 13 ans, alors je veux lui souhaiter pile à l'heure. »

« OK. À trois : un, deux, TROIS ! »

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PARIGORIA ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous les deux en lui sautant dessus.

Au même instant, la terre trembla et une faille s'ouvrit au milieu de la scène, renversant quelques accessoires des Hécate au passage. De cette faille sortit une femme entièrement vêtue de noir, à la peau très pâle et aux cheveux châtains. À l'aura qu'elle dégageait, on sentait qu'elle était une déesse, mais plus une divinité mineure. Tous pouvaient sentir un sentiment de rancune ressassée s'émaner d'elle. Elle prit la parole :

« Bonjour. Alors croyez moi, j'avais tout sauf envie de m'immiscer dans vos festivités, parce que ça va m'apporter plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, mais je devais le faire. Je suis venue revendiquer ma fille. Puisses-tu avoir plus de chance que moi, Parigoriá, fille d'Angélos.

* * *

Voilà ! Eh oui, j'ai enfin choisi sa mère ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (même si ça vous plaît pas).

cinnam


	7. chapitre 5

Coucou ! Je remercie encore ceux qui prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensent à la fin ça fait très très très plaisir d'avoir votre avis ! On m'a d'ailleurs fait remarqué (très justement) que mon titre n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec mon histoire. Alors je suis obligée d'avouer que quand j'ai commencé l'écriture de la fic, je ne savais pas encore qui serait le parent divin de la fille et que je me suis lancée un peu en touriste. J'ai choisi un titre vite fait, qui avait un rapport avec ce que j'avais en tête à ce moment-là mais qui ne colle plus trop maintenant... Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

Je me suis aussi rendue compte qu'il y avait une faute dans le chapitre précédent, au début du poème d'Apollon. Je l'ai corrigée, bien que je n'aie pas encore compris comment elle était arrivée là.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

L'instant de stupéfaction laissa vite place un brouhaha agité lorsque la déesse eut disparu. Chiron tapa du sabot pour ramener l'ordre.

« Nous souhaitons tous la bienvenue à Parigoriá. Je verrai avec elle pour le choix du bungalow dans lequel elle dormira jusqu'à la construction de celui de sa mère. Pour l'instant, je vais demander aux Hécate de bien vouloir finir leur numéro. » annonça-t-il.

Le spectacle se finit, même si l'attention était concentrée ailleurs. Lorsque tout le monde fut rentré dans son bungalow, Parigoriá, accompagnée de Lacy et Mitchell, alla voir Chiron.

« Que se passe-il ? » demanda la jeune brune. « Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a l'air de connaître ma mère ? »

« Pour tout t'avouer, répondit le centaure, je ne me souviens moi-même plus trop d'elle. Son nom m'est familier mais je serais incapable de te dire ce qui lui est arrivé ou même te donner son ascendance. »

« Mais Chiron, ce n'est pas possible! s'indigna Mitchell. Vous connaissez tout le monde sur le Mont Olympe ! »

« Au cas où tu l'aurais pas aperçu, lui fit remarquer Lacy, cette déesse est sortie de la terre. Ce qui signifie qu'elle est une déesse infernale. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Mitchell. dit le directeur adjoint de la Colonie. L'Olympe va sûrement nous contacter prochainement. En attendant, il va nous falloir décider d'un bungalow pour l'héberger. Je pense que celui d'Hestia pourrait faire l'affaire, étant donné qu'elle est la déesse du foyer. »

Une fois cette décision prise, chacun alla se coucher. Chiron dénicha un sac de couchage à la fille d'Angélos. Le bungalow d'Hestia était assez récent, un peu à l'écart des autres. La décoration était très discrète : quelques motifs de flammes sur le cadre de la porte. L'intérieur donnait une impression de chaleur, de chez soi. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de bois, de telle façon qu'on se sentait comme dans un chalet de montagne. Au centre était un foyer, régulièrement alimenté. Toute sensation d'inquiétude disparut du corps de Parigoriá et fit place à un sentiment de bien-être, d'appartenance à une famille. Sentiment qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà éprouvé par le passé. À part peut-être cette fois, quand elle était toute petite, à laquelle elle avait pensé tout à l'heure quand elle était avec Lacy.

* * *

 _Une femme se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Ses longs cheveux chatouillaient ses petites joues de bébé. Des larmes roulaient doucement sur les joues de la femme._

 _« Je suis désolée, Parigoriá. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Nous nous reverrons, ma fille. »_

 _Sa voix résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles, comme s'il s'agissait d'une langue étrangère mais qu'elle comprenait quand même._

 _Puis elle partit, la laissant seule._

* * *

Elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le visage de la femme, mais elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'Angélos. Sa mère. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Comment se faisait-il que même Chiron ne la connaisse pas ? C'est sur ces questions et dans l'atmosphère chaleureux du bungalow de la déesse du foyer qu'elle s'endormit.

Elle retrouva ses deux nouveaux amis lorsqu'elle sortit pour aller petit-déjeuner : ils l'attendaient devant son bungalow. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de table pour Hestia, Parigoriá eut l'autorisation de s'asseoir à la table des Aphrodite. Elle était tout juste assise lorsque parut une jeune fille en jean et T-shirt large, couverte de taches de rousseur, chancelante, les yeux verts fluorescents, avec de la fumée de la même couleur sortant de la les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Avant même que Parigoriá ait eu le temps de demander ce qui se passait, la jeune fille parla d'une voix râpeuse :

« Depuis bien trop longtemps la déesse exilée

Dans le plus grand oubli général a sombré.

Les colombes simples et discrètes soutiendrons

Celle qui, à l'Olympe, redorera son nom.

L'amitié a autrefois la perte causé

Mais uniquement par elle ils seront aidés. »

Et elle s'effondra par terre. Plusieurs personnes s'élancèrent pour la ramasser et l'assirent pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda la fille d'Angélos.

« Rachel Dare, notre Oracle. » répondit Lacy. « C'est une mortelle mais l'esprit de Delphes l'habite. Et là, elle vient d'énoncer une prophétie. Ça veut dire que des demi-dieux vont partir pour une quête. »

« Chers sang-mêlés, notre Oracle vient de nous faire entendre une nouvelle prophétie . Son but n'est pas encore très clair... » commença Chiron.

« Ça change pas trop des autres prophéties au niveau de la clarté! » fit remarquer quelqu'un.

« C'est bon, je peux continuer? » demanda le centaure, agacé. « malgré le fait que le but ne soit pas très clair, nous avons déjà des indices sur qui envoyer : des enfants d'Aphrodite discrets et non superficiels ainsi qu'une autre personne. Une fille, visiblement. »

Toute la Colonie regardait la table des Aphrodite, l'air de se demander qui pouvait bien faire l'objet de cette prophétie. Alors, Lacy se leva.

« C'est à nous d'y aller ! » annonça-t-elle en désignant Parigoriá et Mitchell.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » s'exclama Mitchell.

« Mais oui ! Nous sommes des enfants d'Aphrodite discrets et personne n'a jamais entendu parler de la mère de Parigoriá ! La déesse dont il est question ne peut être qu'Angélos et il est logique que ce soit à sa fille de « redorer son nom » ! »

« Ta théorie se tient. » avoua Chiron. « Quelqu'un s'oppose-t-il à ce que Mitchell, Lacy et Parigoriá partent pour cette quête ? »

Comme personne ne répondit, il fut décidé que le trio partirait dans quelques jours, lorsqu'ils sauraient vers où se diriger.

* * *

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me motive pour écrire la suite. J'ai remarqué en écrivant ce chapitre que je ne pouvais pas écrire Parigoriá avec mon clavier d'ordinateur ! Ou alors c'est que j'ai pas encore trouvé comment...


	8. chapitre 6

Slt ! Je sais que je n'ai pas de rythme de parution régulier, mais je préviens quand même que je publierai sûrement un peu moins souvent à cause de la rentrée.

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui lisent, qui commentent, qui suivent cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Lacy ? » demanda Mitchell. « Maintenant, toute la Colonie s'attend à ce qu'on fasse des miracles ! »

« J'ai pas réfléchi c'est venu tout seul ! »s'excusa-t-elle.

« Mais on ne sait même pas où aller ! »

Mitchell et Lacy attendaient Parigoriá après sa séance de tir à l'arc, le lendemain de la déclaration de Rachel. Ils avaient prévus de se retrouver pour discuter d'un point départ pour leur quête (pour le moment plus que vague). La fille d'Angélos arriva enfin, les doigts pleins d'ampoules.

« Alors ? Tu as une idée? » demanda Mitchell, plein d'espoir.

« Et bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait d'abord chercher ma mère afin de comprendre quel est le problème avec elle, et ensuite aller sur l'Olympe, où nous pourrons ainsi mieux défendre sa cause en cas de besoin. »

« C'est pas mal comme idée ! »s'enthousiasma Lacy. « Le seul problème, c'est de trouver ta mère. »

« Elle est sûrement aux Enfers. Percy connaît l'adresse, il y est déjà allé. Il suffit de lui demander. » ajouta Mitchell.

« Et bien le voilà notre plan ! » s'exclama Lacy.

Le trio alla questionner la star de la Colonie, qui leur indiqua les studios d'enregistrement DOA à Los Angeles. A la mention de sa ville d'origine, Parigoriá sembla se rembrunir mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

Deux jours plus tard, les billets de train étaient réservés, et les trois héros avaient chacun un sac à dos avec des carrés d'ambroisie, des drachmes, une carte de Los Angeles, une arme et un brumisateur d'eau de poche (pour les Iris-mails). On aurait presque pu croire qu'ils partaient en vacances tellement on avait l'impression que rien d'inattendu ne pouvait survenir. Sauf qu'ils étaient des demi-dieux, et qu'ils ne partaient pas à la plage mais aux Enfers. Le matin de leur départ, Chiron leur souhaita de réussir leur quête et tout le monde leur dit au revoir, bien que la plupart aient l'air assez soulagés du départ de celle dont la présence les mettait mal à l'aise et dont la mère risquait (à priori) de leur causer des ennuis. Ils furent conduits par Argos jusqu'à Penn Station, à New York.

Ils avaient un quart d'heure d'avance pour chercher leur train parmi tous ceux à quai à ce moment-là. Comme vous vous en doutez, ils se perdirent plusieurs fois et n'arrivèrent devant leur train que deux minutes avant le départ. Lacy passa la première. Elle tendit son billet au contrôleur. En l'entendant renifler, Parigoriá sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit :

« Tenez, vous ne semblez pas en avoir sur vous. » lui dit-elle gentiment.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-il d'un air narquois. Je pourrai obtenir tous les mouchoirs que je veux de mon commanditaire lorsque je vous aurait mis hors d'état de continuer votre quête, Enfants des dieux. »

A ces mots, les sang-mêlés levèrent la tête vers le visage de l'homme. Ce dernier retira les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait et qui cachaient son œil. SON œil. _Oh non, pas déjà..._ soupira intérieurement Lacy.

« Euh... on a du se tromper de train... » tenta Mitchell.

« Oh non, pas du tout, petite colombe. » rit le cyclope (car effectivement, c'en était un).

« Les gars, on est mal là. Très mal. » commenta la fille d'Aphrodite, exprimant à voix haute ce que ses deux camarades pensaient intérieurement.

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais que c'est assez court, mais je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre depuis quelque temps. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Il devrait y avoir plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et précisez moi si vous préférez un chapitre long tous les mois ou un court à peu près toutes les semaines.

Cinnam


	9. chapitre 7

Coucou ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais je n'ai vraiment vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire. (Je sais, mon excuse est toute nulle, mais je n'ai qu'elle.)

Comme d'hab' je remercie ceux qui me lisent et qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire.

Je passe à la pub : je remercie « jijinane », « merci thompson fan de manga » et « milky1621 » qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris, ainsi que « Halloweens », « Julouju », « MissCocodu » et « jijinane » qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs alertes.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Les trois amis étaient pétrifiés. Lacy pris son courage à deux mains et demanda :

« Votre commanditaire ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Dans quelques instants vous serez hors d'état de nuire ! » répondit le monstre, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait qui justifie ça ? » demanda Parigoriá.

« C'est ce que vous avez l'intention de faire qui le justifie. En plus, votre quête est vouée à l'échec, et même si vous y parveniez, la colère des dieux s'abattrait sur vous avec une telle violence que vous regretterez que je ne vous aie pas tués (ou du moins retirés de la circulation) aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne... » commença Lacy avant d'être coupée par un bruit : celui du moteur du train qui démarrait.

Un éclair de panique traversa le regard des demi-dieux. Ils se regardèrent et s'élancèrent à l'intérieur du train, bousculant au passage leur charmant contrôleur qui retomba sur le quai. Ils eurent à peine de temps de refermer la porte que le train partit, laissant le monstre derrière lui. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide et soufflèrent enfin.

« Et bah ça commence bien ! » fit remarquer Mitchell.

« Je me demande qui peut bien être cette personne qui semble vouloir notre mort. » dit Lacy.

Parigoriá, elle, se taisait et réfléchissait aux derniers événements et à leur signification.

Les jours suivants se passèrent (étonnement) sans problèmes. Mais les demi-dieux se doutaient qu'une fois descendus du train, il n'en serrait plus de même.

* * *

« Maintenant, Parigoriá, on compte sur toi pour se repérer dans la ville et nous trouver un truc à manger! » annonça Lacy, de bonne humeur.

« Surtout que je meurs de faim, moi ! » râla Mitchell.

Sans répondre, la jeune brune commença à fendre la foule des angelinos, suivie de près par ses compagnons. Ils marchaient depuis près d'une heure mais ne s'étaient pas encore arrêtés à une quelconque terrasse de café. Ce n'était pourtant pas ça qui manquait.

« Parigoriá ! appela Lacy, essoufflée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'arrête pas ? On pourrait par exemple faire une pause juste là, au _Café des Anges_. »

« Non, pas dans celui-là. Ni dans les autres d'ailleurs. Il faut que nous allions plus loin, là où personne ne me connaît. »

Elle regretta ses derniers mots à l'instant même où ils sortirent de sa bouche. Trop tard. Heureusement, ses amis avaient compris qu'il restait encore des choses dont elle n'avait pas envie de parler et ne posèrent pas de questions. Ils traversèrent une bonne partie de la ville en la suivant. La chaleur devenait étouffante. Enfin, Parigoriá se décida à s'arrêter à un fast-food. Les deux autres s'effondrèrent sur leur chaise. Une fois le ventre plein, Parigoriá leur montra le plan de la ville. Elle leur indiqua leur place actuelle ainsi que l'emplacement des studios infernaux, heureusement assez proche. Ils se dépêchèrent de payer, pressés de visiter le pays des morts. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils aperçurent enfin Valencia Boulevard.

« Ouf ! Je pense qu'on peux dire que nous avons réussi la première étape de notre quête : trouver les Enfers ! » souffla Mitchell.

« Évite de vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, Mitchell. » rétorqua Lacy.

Comme un écho à ses paroles, ils entendirent quelqu'un derrière eux :

« Tiens, tiens, ça ne serait pas la p'tite souris que revoilà ? » demanda une voix masculine, pointée de sarcasme.

Ils se retournèrent. Devant eux étaient trois hommes. Ils portaient des lunettes de soleil, des jeans et des T-shirts. Tout de marque. Ils étaient tellement baraqués qu'on les aurait dits capables de forcer une porte d'un simple coup d'épaule.

« Oh non... C'était évident que nous n'allions pas y arriver sans quelques monstres de plus... » soupira Lacy.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de monstre auquel tu penses. » répondit la jeune brune dans un souffle.

Cette dernière était plus pâle qu'un linge, elle semblait pétrifiée par la terreur.

* * *

Voilà! Je sais que c'est assez court, mais j'avais tellement envie de couper ici, juste pour le suspense! Du coup, je pense que je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre dans la semaine, histoire de rattraper mon retard mais je ne promets rien...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Cinnam


	10. chapitre 8

Hey! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je viens aussi de voir que le nombre de vues a dépassé 1000! Donc merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

Bien sûr, je m'excuse du retard entre la publication de ce chapitre et celle du précédent. Désolé...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8:

 _"Tiens, tiens, ça ne serait pas la p'tite souris que revoilà?" Cette voix chargée de sarcasmes qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais entendre de nouveau. Les pires années de sa vie lui revenaient en mémoire, réveillant en même temps ses plus grandes craintes. Si seulement ça avait été des monstres mythologiques, ils auraient peut-être pu s'en débarrasser grâce à l'entrainement de la Colonie (bien qu'aucun des trois demi-dieux ne soit particulièrement doué...). Ou, au pire, ils auraient pris un trajet plus rapide pour les Enfers. Mais l'enfer qui les attendait là n'était pas tellement le même..._

"Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? demanda Lacy.

\- Ton amie ne t'a pas expliqué? Ce n'est pas très sympa de sa part de vous amener à LA sans vous avoir expliqué qui est-ce que vous risquiez de croiser. répondit celui du milieu, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Les regards de Lacy et Mitchell se croisèrent. Parigoriá leur avait avoué avoir vécu dans les rues de la ville plusieurs années mais jamais elle n'avait parlé de ces types qui semblaient la terrifier.

\- Parigoriá ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire? Tu les connais? la questionna Mitchell.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle nous connaît! s'exclama celui de gauche. Je t'avais dit que peu importe où tu fuyais, on te retrouverait. ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à la petite brune.

 _Ne pas céder à la panique._

\- Laissez-nous! Vous ne m'impressionnez plus! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante qui démentait ses propos.

\- Ne mens pas. Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de telaisser tout raconter." sussura celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

Lacy et Mitchell se sentaient de plus en plus perdus _._ Parigoriá leur devrait des explications quand ils se seraient sortis de ce mauvais pas. S'ils en sortaient. Enfin, la fille d'Angélos se retourna vers ses amis _,_ s'excusa, puis tourna le regard vers les trois hommes. Ces derniers attrapèrent chacun un demi-dieu et disparurent dans l'ombre d'une ruelle.

Mitchell avait essayé de retenir le chemin qu'ils suivaient afin de pouvoir revenir aux Enfers, si jamais l'occasion se présentait _._ Cependant le chemin était si tortueux et sa position (jeté sur l'épaule d'un des géants) tant inconfortable qu'il n'eût, au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, plus aucune idée de la direction qu'ils suivaient.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment. Il y eut une cage d'escalier. Il lui semblait descendre, mais il n'était sûr de rien.

" Où nous emmenez-vous? demanda Lacy, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix _._

 _-_ Tu le saura bien assez tôt, répondit un des trois hommes.

\- Pourquoi faites _-_ vous cela? se plaignit Mitchell. Nous ne vous avons rien fait, c'est injuste!

\- Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que la vie est juste? se moqua un autre. D'ailleurs, la justice n'existe pas. La seule loi qui gouverne ce monde est la loi du plus fort: les forts dominent et les faibles s'écrasent."

À ces mots, il y eu un bruit d'explosion _,_ et une forte lumière éblouit toutes les personnes présentes. Une sorte de choc projeta les six personnes présentes au sol. Alors qu'ils se relevaient, ils virent devant eux une femme étrange portant un jean noir et une veste rouge. Il leur aurait été impossible de la décrire exactement , comme si elle changeait sans cesse de forme.

" Les mortels ont vraiment perdu tout respect envers les dieux! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'aime pas tellement intervenir dans les quêtes car elles n'apportent généralement que des ennuis, en particulier celle-là. Cependant, ta mère a subi trop d'injustices, fille d'Angélos. Il est de mon devoir de soutenir tous ceux qui ont pour but de rétablir la justice, de quelque façon que ce soit.

\- Vous... Vous êtes Némésis? demanda Lacy.

-Exactement, répondit la déesse.

-Alors vous allez nous aider dans notre quête? demanda Mitchell.

 _-_ Non, pas à proprement parler. Je me contenterais de m'assurer que la justice soit rétablie.

-Bon et bien merci alors, dit Lacy. On va pouvoir aller aux Enfers maintenant.

-Attend un instant fille d'Aphrodite, ordonna la déesse. Je n'ai pas encore fini ma tâche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda la fille d'Angélos.

-Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas seulement la déesse de la justice mais aussi celle de la vengeance. Et il se trouve que tu as une vengeance à accomplir. Je te donne la possibilité de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Tu devrais en profiter."

Parigoriá sembla d'abord surprise; puis pensive.

* * *

 _Se venger. Bien sûr qu'ils le méritaient! Ils l'avaient faite souffrir, lui avaient gâché une partie de sa vie. Cela les empêcherait de martyriser d'autres enfants abandonnés. En même temps, la vengeance de Némésis serait vraiment terrible. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter le fait de savoir que des gens avaient souffert sous son ordre, quels que soient leurs méfaits._

* * *

La déesse commençait à s'impatienter. Les enfants d'Aphrodite se demandaient quelle serait la réponse de leur amie.

* * *

Voilà! Je sais, c'est court, mais j'ai un manque total d'inspiration pour cette histoire en ce moment.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, positif ou négatif, et ce que je pourrais améliorer.

Cinnam


	11. chapitre 9

Salut ! Je suis désolée du temps d'attente qu'il y a eu entre les chapitres. Manque de temps, d'inspiration... En tout cas, je suis de retour!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Les rouages du cerveau de Parigoriá semblaient tourner à toute allure. Elle se retrouvait face à un choix qui paraissait si difficile ! D'un côté, elle avait envie que ces gens payent pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Ils avaient gâché tout un pan de sa vie. Elle aurait pu retrouver une famille, vivre une vie à peu près normale (dans la mesure où une vie de demi-dieu peut être normale), ... Mais à cause d'eux, elle était restée dans la rue, sans personne pour l'aider, sans personne pour l'aimer. Cependant, une partie d'elle se demandait si elle aurait le courage de voir souffrir des gens par sa faute. Ce qu'elle avait vécu justifiait-il de faire souffrir en connaissance de cause ses tortionnaires ?

Tandis que les arguments s'affrontaient dans sa tête, les autres personnes présentes commençaient à s'impatienter.

« Hâte toi de faire ton choix, jeune sang-mêlé, ordonna la déesse.

-Je ne sais pas… C'est un choix très difficile que vous me demandez.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que la vengeance était quelque chose de facile ! Tu dois prendre toute la responsabilité de tes actes car une vengeance, une fois lancée, ne s'abandonne pas.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais leur pardonner… annonça Parigoriá.

-Je me doutais de cette décision, avoua Némésis.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir fait cette proposition ?

-Je voulais que tu te questionnes et voir ta réaction.

-Est-ce que nous allons pouvoir continuer notre quête maintenant ? demanda Lacy.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama la déesse. Je vous certifie que ces trois-là ne vous embêteront plus, ajouta-elle en désignant les hommes qui les avaient enlevés.

-Bon bah merci pour tout. Est-ce qu'on peut juste savoir comment retrouver Valencia Boulevard ? demanda Mitchell.

-Fermez les yeux et vous y serez », ordonna Némésis, retrouvant son expression sévère.

En effet, ils y furent, comme par magie. Par magie en fait. Devant eux se trouvait la porte des Studios d'enregistrement DOA. Sur la porte était écrit : « Accès interdit aux démarcheurs et quêteurs. Accès interdit aux vivants. ». « Ça tombe bien, on est vivants ! » fit remarquer Mitchell. Sa blague tomba à l'eau : personne n'avait vraiment envie de rire à ce moment critique. Lacy poussa la porte et ils entrèrent dans une salle d'attente sinistre bondée. Un vigile en costume de soie italien les regarda approcher. Lorsqu'ils furent juste devant lui il secoua la tête négativement, d'un air faussement désolé.

« N'y pensez même pas, vivants, dit-il.

-Penser à quoi ? demanda Lacy, l'air innocent.

-Je commence à vous connaître. (Il prend une petite voix aiguë) _S'il vous plaît M'sieur Charon, on a besoin de votre aide pour sauver le monde. Les dieux vous récompenseront, etc., etc., etc…_ (il reprend sa voix normale) Non, non et non. Depuis des millénaires que je suis là, JAMAIS on ne m'a récompensé pour avoir aidé des demi-dieux ! Jamais la moindre augmentation de salaire ! Alors maintenant c'est fini !

Les trois amis se regardèrent, se demandant comment ils allaient faire pour entrer si Charon refusait catégoriquement de les laisser passer. Soudain, Parigoriá prit la parole :

-Alors là, vous êtes vraiment à côté de la plaque monsieur ! On n'a aucune prétention à sauver le monde ! Vous connaissez les enfants d'Aphrodite, hein ? Les guerres et tout le tintouin c'est pas trop leur truc. En fait, c'est juste que ma mère habite aux Enfers et on vient de signer un acte de garde alternée donc je viens passer la semaine chez elle et la semaine prochaine j'irai chez mon père, … vous avez compris le principe, quoi.

-Tu vas passer la semaine chez ta mère avec tes amis, dis-tu ? Et qui c'est ta mère ?

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous connaissez tous les habitants du Tartare ! demanda Parigoriá.

-Peut-être pas mais il me faut le nom pour mon rapport à Hadès, expliqua-il avec un sourire qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Il était trop tard pour reculer. Tant qu'à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, autant s'y jeter la tête la première.

-Je suis la fille d'Angélos.

Le visage de Charon montrait qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette révélation.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne veux en aucune manière être lié à ces choses-là ! s'insurgeât-il.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

-Dans ce cas, tu ne...

Les demi-dieux se retournèrent pour suivre le regard du batelier infernal. Les fantômes, qu'ils avaient à peine remarqués à leur arrivée semblaient de plus en plus agités. Charon descendit de derrière son bureau pour aller les calmer. Le résultat obtenu fut cependant l'opposé de celui escompté. Les âmes tentèrent même de s'en prendre à Charon.

-Calmez les ! cria-t-il. Sinon vous ruinerez toutes vos chances de pouvoir entrer aux Enfers !

-Comment voulez-vous que nous les calmions ? demanda Mitchell. C'est votre pouvoir, pas le nôtre !

-C'est votre présence qui les agite comme ça. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Le Nocher des Enfers était petit à petit submergé par les âmes qui s'acharnaient sur lui. Il jeta un regard sur la porte de l'ascenseur, comme pour évaluer la distance l'en séparant. Comprenant ce qu'il projetait de faire, les demi-dieux se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur en même temps que Charon. Etrangement, les fantômes s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer tandis qu'ils entravaient la course du maître des lieux. Celui-ci criait au scandale :

-Ça ne s'est jamais vu ! C'est un scandale ! Hadès en entendra parler !

-Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord que vous réussissiez à vous débarrasser de vos fantômes ! Ils ont l'air de bien vous aimer ! rit Lacy.

-Très bien Sang-Mêlés, je vais vous conduire aux Enfers. Et alors vous regretterez de m'y avoir poussé. annonça Charon.

A cet instant, tous les esprits se figèrent. Ils semblaient tendus, prêts à intervenir si le batelier décidait de revenir sur ses paroles. Charon atteint l'ascenseur, l'ouvrit, fit rentrer les trois amis puis ferma les portes.

* * *

Voilà! Je sais, ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est un des plus longs. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Cinnam


End file.
